<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken by molmcmahon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658393">Broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon'>molmcmahon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter in Assassin's Creed [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexios is Deimos (Assassin's Creed), Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Master of Death Harry Potter, Pre-Relationship, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry rescues Alexios from three dementors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Alexios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter in Assassin's Creed [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own either HP or Assassin's Creed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                    </p><p>
  <span>The moment that Harry fell, he could feel the dementors fall with him. How they could fall, he had no idea but they fell with him. One minute he and three dementors were circling each other and the next… One dementor screamed and Harry immediately clamped his hands over his ears only to realize he wasn’t hearing with his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They tumbled over and over and then he blacked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An anguished scream through human vocal chords shocked him awake and he woke to a gorgeous evening, with what looked like… Greece around him? Or he thought it was Greece. It was more of an ancient… Every building in the distance was stone and there were mountains and no electricity, no cars, no… modern anything that he could see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Horses trod through the streets below them and there were people carrying bows and arrows and swords. The sun was falling in the sky, leaving the world around him with shadows of orange, pink and red. There were no skyscrapers, no sounds of traffic noise except for the whinnying of horses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another strangled whimper came from his left and Harry quickly sat up, drawing his wand, taking in everything around him at once. The three dementors had never stopped moving, not while they had… moved through time or whatever they had done and now were circling a man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was lying on the ground, curled up in the fetal position and in armor and looked awful. The armor that curled around his body was golden and shining, covered in blood on the shoulder and upper back. Harry took a minute to question why the dementors were not trying to suck out his own soul before he wove his wand in the old, familiar spell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Expecto Patronum!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prongs leapt from his fingers and charged the dementors, even as Harry saw the man’s soul rise up from his chest. He flinched as flashbacks wove their way through his mind, of watching Sirius’ soul almost get sucked out by dementors. He gestured to the man on the ground and Prongs galloped even faster, circling the three creatures faster and faster, tightening the noose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ran over and stood between the man and the dementors, giving the spell more and more power. Peace flowed over his mind and he sighed, crouching over the man as the glowing deer charged right into one of the dementors, impaling it on one of its antlers. The dementor screeched and struggled before exploding violently, bits of shadow and darkness flying everywhere before disappearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prongs grew bigger as Harry concentrated, adding more power, and the now giant glowing stag charged the remaining two dementors. They screeched out as they were impaled on antlers, one for each, and exploded. Harry covered his eyes until the bits of dark energy vanished and then turned to the man on the ground. The man’s soul lowered back into his body and the guy arched up like he had been shot with a lightning bolt and then fell limp to the ground, still clutching his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raw, bleeding whimpers tore themselves from the man’s throat and Harry grimaced, seeing Prongs trot over to his side. The stag was about six feet tall right now and beautiful and the three of them were drawing an audience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knelt down and looked the man over before casting a feather light charm and slipping arms around the man. He eyed the people who had come to watch, a few of them with various weapons in hand and armor that had a red sigil on it, something that looked like the tip of an arrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly reached into his pocket and drew out his broom, grateful that he had it with him. He slipped onto it, settled the still unconscious man in front of him and took to the air, letting Prongs follow him into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t travel too far up into the sky, only high enough to be hidden amongst the few clouds in the sky and began to look for a proper hideout. Prongs trotted through the sky beside him, like a godly being and Harry was glad enough for the patronus’ presence. Somewhere he could take stock in privacy and make sure the guy was alright. Though… Blood still soaked the man’s upper back even as Harry more thoroughly secured his arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He searched for several minutes, seeing a wooden fortress on the ground and passing that by. He saw men armored for battle, with two different colors and sigils and passed them by also. He finally found an abandoned home thirty minutes later, a home built with stone, with a wooden door and landed on the big balcony that overlooked the land around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered the man to the stone floor and tucked his broom away, into his trunk. The trunk that he always brought with him on cases, the one that held a big portion of his vault ownings, as well as potions and a few other things that he might need on a case. Mostly courtesy of Hermione but for now… he was glad of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s skin had gone paler and Harry couldn’t see any evidence of color in the man’s face. He sat down and slowly reached out to start removing the man’s armor to check for wounds when the man sucked in a tight gasp, bolting upward. The sword in the man’s right hand was held in a white knuckled grip and Harry kept an eye on the blade, half thinking he should have taken it from the man while he had been unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s dark eyes were wide and frantic and almost feral looking as he looked straight at Harry. His shoulders were curled inward and something about him seemed… smaller than before. Like the man was now expecting to be… hit and wanting to make himself a smaller target.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” Harry whispered, staying where he was and meeting the man’s eyes. “I’m not going to hurt you. Here, take a few bites of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t do it again. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry flinched, as he heard echoes of those words spoken by him to the Dursleys, and drew out the chocolate bar and unpeeled the foil, breaking off half of it and offering it to the man. “I’m not going to hurt you. I swear. The chocolate will help. The dementors are gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was trembling, his black hair wild and messy. The few braids that had been woven into his hair had strands falling out and there were tear tracks on his cheeks. The guy looked to be at least 20 years old but not older than 30 and looked like he had been through hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Harry murmured, still holding half of the chocolate bar in his hands. “Eat. It’ll help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man stared at him, wide eyed and frantic. His breathing was frantic, shallow and not helping the situation. Still not reaching out to take the chocolate from Harry’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he didn’t even know what it was that Harry was holding. Everything he had seen had said that Harry had traveled back in time with three dementors. So far back in time that there were no cars, back to the time when Greece was at war with itself. Sparta vs Athens. He had read that much in a history textbook when he had still gone to muggle school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re safe. I’m not going to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prongs whinnied eerily from Harry’s side and the man finally turned away, gazing right at the glowing, giant stag. And finally… the man’s shoulders began to uncurl, the patronus taking effect. Peace and safety radiated from the stag and the man finally caught his breath, collapsing into himself almost like the strings holding him up were cut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… what is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chocolate. It’ll help,” Harry once again offered, holding the food out. “I’m Harry. What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man paused before reaching out to take the chocolate from Harry’s palm and instantly retreated back to the wall behind him, placing the wall at his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not poisoned,” Harry added quickly, seeing the narrow suspicion in that gaze. The man’s breathing was slowing but not completely, still shallow. “Eat. I have no reason to harm you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were those… creatures?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dementors. They cause you to relive your worst nightmares,” Harry said quietly. “I assume…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop. What does the Ghost want now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry closed his mouth, tilting his head in confusion. “Ghost?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aspasia. What does she want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know who you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re with the Cult. I won’t misbehave again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry blinked, watching as the guy cautiously took a bite of the chocolate. Almost immediately, a flush rose up on the man’s cheeks and his breathing slowed even more. The moon shone down on them as the guy stared at him, taking another bite of chocolate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not with a Cult. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man stared at him, his sweat soaked hair sticking to his skin visibly. Harry stared back idly, waiting for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know who I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I do not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy stared at him. “You wanted to make sure I was…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is alright after facing three dementors,” Harry said, shrugging lightly. “And what you said… You reminded me of my… ‘childhood’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They raised me and protected me,” the man retorted, anger coming into his voice. “I am not Alexios, like Kassandra said! I am Deimos! I am the Cult’s weapon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who… I don’t understand a word of what you’re saying other than… First off… Cult… Yeah, that sounds totally good. Cults are never bad in any way. Is Alexios your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not Alexios!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Fine. Before I leave… can I check your back? You looked injured.” Harry held up his hands in a gesture of innocence but he didn’t stand up. The night sky fell outside the abandoned home he had found and he conjured a witch light, lighting up the room with gentle energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not fail on that battle field.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man… Alexios… stared at him like Harry was an alien, occasionally glancing to the witch light that hovered above them. Or to Prongs, who still stood beside Harry, quiet but peaceful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finish the chocolate and I will leave,” Harry offered, staying well away from the pointy blade Alexios gripped in his fingers. He could hear the sounds of laughter and what was probably an early version of the guitar being played outside, people coming out after the battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexios shuddered and took another bite of the chocolate, more color coming into his face with each bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents were murdered when I was two and a half,” Harry remarked, watching as Alexios finished up half of the chocolate. “I was given to my aunt and uncle to raise. They made me cook, clean and garden for them and the first time I made a mistake, my aunt hit me with a frying pan. Called me a freak and sent me to the cupboard under the stairs without food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexios continued to stare at him, his eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They said they would care for me, give me shelter and raise me. But that wasn’t care. They didn’t love me at all. Years later, I found out that no other child was treated like that. At least that I knew of at the time. What is your worst nightmare, Alexios?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexios stayed silent as he stared at Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was pushed off Mount Taygetos when I was just a kid. My sister…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sister what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She… Chrysis told me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexios shuddered and turned away, his fingers flexing around the blade. Harry shuffled forward until the point of the blade was at his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! I don’t know what to believe!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexios put his arms up and pulled at his hair. The sword dropped to the stone floor with a loud thunk and Harry scooted forward to close the distance, reaching up to gently grasp Alexios’ fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Don’t do that,” Harry murmured, meeting the man’s eyes and telegraphing his next motions. He pulled Alexios’ hands down, even as they looked into each other’s eyes, and trailed one arm around to the other man’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexios stared at him even as Harry slowly curled an arm around his shoulder, lightly pulling him closer. Alexios was stiff as a board as Harry kept his arm loose around him but he was warm. Warmer than anyone Harry had ever seen before and definitely muscular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… What is this?” Alexios muttered, low and slightly threatening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a hug. I’m hugging you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexios stayed frozen in place as Harry wrapped his other arm around him, keeping a loose hold on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s meant to bring… reassurance,” Harry explained, his heart breaking at the thought that this man didn’t… know what a hug was. Alexios’ voice was raw and shaky, broken almost. “Comfort.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexios was silent for a moment before letting out a strangled noise and deflating, falling apart. He slumped into Harry’s arms, dropping his own arms between the two of their chests. Harry heard his breathing even out more even as he felt wetness against his shirt and Alexios burrow even further into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry swallowed and shuffled them around, bringing his back against the wall to support himself and let Alexios cry himself out. The night breeze flowed through the open air home and the sound of music filtered through the floors. As Alexios fell silent, Harry peered down at the man that was practically in his lap, seeing Alexios’ closed eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a gorgeous man in my lap and he fell asleep,” Harry muttered, smoothing circles into Alexios’ back. It was hard through the armor and he wondered how Alexios could fall asleep in this kind of armor but he had. He wondered who the Kassandra was that Alexios had spoken of and wondered where the fuck he had landed.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>